Lireo (2016)
Lireo is a fictional queendom in the world of Encantadia, the main setting of the Philippine telefantasya (fantasy-themed television series) of the same name. In the series, Lireo is the homeland of the Diwata and is hailed as the most prosperous and progressive of the four kingdoms comprising present-day Encantadia (the others being Sapiro, Hathoria and Adamya). The Diwata are the fairest of all people from Encantadia. They stop aging once they hit adulthood, with ancient Diwata looking no older than the generations that followed them. Diwata can only die in battle or in deep sickness. The highest class of Diwata is comprised of the Queen and the members of the royal family, called Sang'gre. The Sang'gre have the ability to cast spells and enchantments using mere words. The usage of powerful artifacts like the Inang Brilyante (or its subsequent shards, the Brilyante ng Apoy, Hangin, Tubig and Lupa) can enhance an enchantment significantly, such as when Cassiopeia obliterated an invading force, or Queen Mine-a's decimation of the Hathor civilization. Sang'gre also gain the power to teleport once they reach the right stage in their childhood. Culture The ruler of Lireo carries the title of Ynang Reyna (Queen Mother), so named not only because she is the monarch and "mother" of the entire Queendom, but also because part of her responsibility is to bear children fathered by various powerful men in Encantadia. This way, she and the council of advisers will have a variety of choices when the time comes to name a successor. However, the Queen is forbidden to marry, as it is said that she is already married to Lireo itself. Lirean culture is matriarchal. Only female Sang'gres are allowed to inherit the throne. Other members of Lirean society are the servitor Dama, the warrior Kawal, and pixie-like creatures that also serve the Sang'gre (such as Muyak) called the Lambana. There are also the common folk who, much like mortals, have no known special abilities and live in the rural areas below the palace where crops and other plants are grown. History Cassiopeia was the first ruler of Lireo. She was responsible for fashioning the young Queendom into the prosperous domain it is today. Since her retirement from rule, Cassiopea has kept a watchful eye on Lireo, earning her the moniker "Mata ng Encantadia" (the Eye of Encantadia). At the start of the series, Cassiopeia defended Lireo against an attack of the traitorous Sang'gre Adhara. Adhara was forcibly evicted from the throne following a despotic rule which left her subjects unhappy. Unwilling to accept defeat, Adhara sought to acquire the Inang Brilyante, a powerful gem that she can use to force Lireo into submission. Before she could do so, however, Cassiopeia used the Inang Brilyante against her fleet of airships and then broke the Inang Brilyante into four shards and gave them to the rulers of the four territories, further preventing Adhara from acquiring them. The Brilyante ng Tubig is given to Imaw, the leader of Adamya. The Brilyante ng Lupa is given to Armeo, King of Sapiro. The Brilyante ng Hangin is given to Mine-a, Queen of Lireo. The Brilyante ng Apoy is given Arvak, the King of Hathoria. Sapiro-Hathoria War and Guardian of Four Brilyantes During the war of Hathoria and Sapiro, Queen Mine-a send reinforcements to aid Sapiro in the war. In the battle, Arvak defeated Armeo and was about to get Earth gem when Asval shot an arrow causing Arvak to die. According to Cassiopeia's Prophecy, Arvak's death is also the time of birth of a new leader that will bury Hathoria in the future and that is Amihan. Arvak surrendered Water and Fire Gem to Raquim and Armeo also surrendered Earth gem to him. Due to Arvak's death, Hagorn was crowned the new King of Hathoria and vowed to avenge his father's death. Raquim decided to surrender the three gems to the possession of the Diwatas making Lireo the Guardian for the four Brilyantes. The decision of Raquim made Asval betray his own race by giving false information to Hagorn regarding Arvak's death. Asval told Hagorn it was Raquim who killed Arvak. Gurna told Hagorn that Mine-a and Raquim had a child recently so he used it as a leverage for revenge to Raquim. Gurna kidnapped the infant Amihan and planned to stab it using a Hathorian dagger when Enuo fired an arrow to Gurna's hand thus saving Amihan. Enuo returned Amihan to Lireo along with the dagger and it enraged Mine-a when she observed that dagger is in fact a weapon of Hagorn. Mine-a goes to Hathoria and, armed with the Four Elemental Gems, uttered a curse that caused the collapse of the Hathorian civilization and the transformation of Hathors within their nation (Gurna was spared as she was not in Hathoria at the time) into monstrous creatures. For safety of Amihan, she was sent by Mine-a to the human world along with her father, Raquim. Amihan grew into a child with the knowledge of Encantadia and fighting (using sticks) taught by her father. Hathors managed to know the whereabouts of Amihan and Raquim so they planned to invade and kill them in the human world. Raquim and Amihan fought the Hathors and managed to kill them but more and more appeared so they ran away. When Hagorn found them, Raquim told Amihan to hide as he faces his former friend. Amihan cheers for his father as he fights with Hagorn. Later, Agane appears behind her trapping her with her rope. Raquim gets distracted giving Hagorn the opportunity to stab and kill Raquim. Amihan runs to his father. Raquim gives her his final words before finally passing away. Hagorn then stabs Amihan fearing Cassiopeia's prophecy would be fulfilled once he let her live. Amihan managed to survive and was brought back to Lireo by Aquil and Muros. Amihan was greeted by Imaw, Mine-a and to her sisters. Lireo-Hathoria War (Amihan's Reign) The four Sangres grew up and became skilled in fighting. Emre sent a Kaleidoscope of butterflies which is a signal for Mine-a to pass her throne as a queen to one of her daughters. She consulted her advisers and told her daughters to prepare for a test. Mine-a told Imaw about Pirena becoming Queen, she feared that her father Hagorn, would take advantage to her once she became queen. Mine-a then told Imaw that she would rather like Amihan, Alena or Danaya be the next Queen, Unaware that Pirena actually heard that part of their conversation. The four Sang'gres then underwent a test Mine-a prepared for them, to take the "key" from a cloaked warrior. Both Alena and Danaya were defeated by the Warrior easily. Amihan was next and was eventually joined by Pirena and together fought the warrior until it retreated to the highest point of Lireo's castle, Amihan noticed how strong it was and why it never injures neither of them. during their pursuit, Pirena inadvertently kicked Amihan. Pirena tried to save her sister but remembered that Amihan was also her rival, thus, she let go of Amihan's hand, letting her fall down. The warrior flew and rescued Amihan, who recognized that the warrior is actually her Mother. Mine-a and Amihan flew back to the top of the castle. Pirena was surprised that Amihan is alive and immediately took the key from the warrior. After the test, the cloaked warrior revealed her true self to be Mine-a. She revealed to the Sangres that the test is actually a riddle and the real "key" to the power of Diwata is from the guardian of the four gems, the Queen and told that Amihan is the only one to find out the truth. Amihan was hailed as the new Queen of Lireo. Pirena disagreed with the result saying she knew from the start that she didn't favor her to be her successor because she had heard her conversation with Imaw. Pirena then challenged Mine-a to a duel telling her that if she loses, she would acknowledge Amihan as the new queen but if she manages to kill her she will become the new queen of Lireo. Unable to refuse a challenge, Mine-a was forced to battle her daughter but she stopped not wanting to hurt Pirena any longer but as she turned her back on Pirena, she charged unto her intending to finish her off but Amihan, Alena and Danaya protected her. Pirena felt betrayed by her own family and cut ties with all of them. She swore that she will get everything that Amihan took away from her. Gurna brainwashed Pirena to steal one the gems so she can fight her mother and her sisters. Later that night, she and Gurna sneaked into the Chamber. Gurna made the guards fall asleep allowing Pirena to enter the sealed room.Pirena tried to take every brilyante there is starting with the Brilyante ng Tubig but it liquidated. Next is the Brilyante ng Hangin but it vanished. Then she tried the Brilyante ng Lupa but it disappeared in her hands. Tired that the brilyantes refused her she asked the Brilyante ng Apoy if it is willing to come with her. Unlike the other three gems, it did not resist when Pirena took it thus, making her its keeper. Pirena seeked for the gem's power when the soldiers started to awaken, leaving her in a no escape situation. The gem transformed Pirena's appearance to Aquil. Pirena then went to Hathoria to seek alliance with Hagorn. Due to the loss of the fire gem, Mine-a decided that it is best to entrust the other three gems to her other daughters. Brilyante ng Lupa is entrusted to Danaya, Brilyante ng Tubig is given to Alena and Brilyante ng Hangin is given to Amihan. Mine-a made a plead to Amihan to never ever harm Pirena if they engage in battle and Amihan agrees. Pirena took away the sunlight from whole Encantadia using the fire gem. Hagorn and Pirena decided to invade Lireo. Aquil commanded the Lambana to give signal to the whole Lireo for preparation to an upcoming battle. Group of Lireo, led by the three Sangres, faced the group of Hathoria, led by Pirena and Hagorn. Pirena and Hagorn's Reign Hagorn and LilaSari's Reign Diwata Reclaimed Lireo Gallery Dawn/Daytime ShotsofLireo20161.png ShotsofLireo201611.png ShotsofLireo201613.png ShotsofLireo20168.png ShotsofLireo20166.png Lireo.png Dusk/Nighttime ShotsofLireo20167.png LireoNight.jpg ShotsofLireo201614.png ShotsofLireo20163.png ShotsofLireo20165.png ShotsofLireo20169.png ShotsofLireo201616.png Others LireanCastle.PNG|The Castle of Lireo. ShotsofLireo201612.png|The view of the Lirean castle at the sea. ShotsofLireo201615.png|The aerial view of the Lirean castle. EntranceToLireo.png|The Entrance to the Lirean Castle. Lireo_symbol.jpg|The sigil (the logo) of the Queendom of Lireo, showing a winged being called a Lambana. Diwatas.jpg|The Diwatas of Lireo (w/o Pirena) prior to the appearances of Lira and Mira Lireo2016attacked.png|Lireo being under attacked by the Hathors. Lireoafter.jpg|Lireo after the Hathors claimed it. ShotsofLireo2016.png|Lireo invaded by the Hathors. ShotsofLireo20164.png|Lireo invaded by the Hathors. ShotsofLireo201610.png|The throne room during Cassiopeia's reign. LireoLiberated.png|Lireo after being liberated by Amihan, Danaya, Aquil and Ybrahim. LireoRedMoon.png|Lireo during the night of the red moon. Queens Queen Cassiopeia.png|Cassiopeia, the first queen of Lireo, wearing the old crown design for Queen of Lireo. Minea2016-0.jpg|Mine-a CoxjzZzUIAELgd8.jpg large.jpg|Amihan QueenPirena.jpg|Pirena Lilasari queen.jpg|LilaSari 16387957_379933925709822_8810713075599672280_n.jpg|Danaya Category:Locations Category:Encantadia Category:Locations in the Encantadia 2016 series Category:Territories (2016 Series)